Power Rangers Untold Forgotten Legends Season 1 Timeline
by VENOMOUSGRID
Summary: These are tales of the Ranger Verse. This is a continuation or in fact a reboot of the book I had wrote in my Job Corps days titled Power Rangers Samurai Force. This is only a timeline of the first season, 20 episodes will soon follow. Enjoy.


I OWN NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS, THIS IS PURELY FAN FICTION AND IS MEANT TO BE ENJOYED AND NOT TO BE MADE FOR PROFIT. KEEP AN OPEN MIND BECAUSE THIS TAKES PLACE SOON AFTER THE SHATTERED GRID SERIES WITHIN AN ALTERNATE SET OF UNIVERSES.

Intro- Our universe has just come under siege by a mysterious figure known as Emperor Drakkon who leads the mighty Federation. His followers obey his every command. Their ranks contain-

Talon- A Fallen Power Ranger who "died" protecting the Morphing Grid and was betrayed by the Zordon and Mighty Morphing Power Rangers of his Universe.

Rizlox- A Power Ranger Killer within his own dark Universe. He hates the Power Rangers and everything that they stand for.

Britt Scott- The sister of Jason Scott within her Universe. She killed him after being transformed into the Orange Mighty Morphing Dragon-Hawk Power Ranger by Lord Zedd and Master Vile. She destroyed the Zordon of her Universe and killed all of his agents.

The Elite Psycho Power Rangers are all enhanced Power Rangers that fell to the Darkness and never recovered. Their mission is to seek out the Morphing Grid within each universe and corrupt its power for their Emperor.

Now Emperor Drakkon is in complete control over the Dark Morphological Grid which allows him to create Dark Power Rangers who serve within his deadly and mighty Ranger Sentry Legions.

 **SEASON 1- POWER RANGERS SAMURAI FORCE TIME LINE**

\- The Federation enters our Universe and quickly attacks Earth

\- Zordon is captured and forced to create Dark Ranger Powers for Emperor Drakkon

\- Zordon is taken off world and out of the Universe into a Federation Controlled Universe

\- Aquitar is heavily attacked by Federation Ranger Sentry Legions because of its mighty connection to Earth's Morphing Grid

\- Billy Cranston escapes the chaos and tries to save his wife Cestria and three young daughters but they are killed in the attacks

\- Billy gains intel on the Federation and discovers that they had come from another Universe which was located deep within a new discovery he called the Ranger Verse

\- He arrives on Earth only to see that the Federation is waging war upon Humanity

\- He attempts to track down his former team, the Mighty Morphing Power Rangers but is only able to find Jason Scott, Kimberly Oliver who is now married to Tommy and has a son named Reiko

\- He calls them to the Power Chamber and tries to uncover what had happened to the others

\- Tommy infoms him that they were killed within the first wave of the attacks

\- Tommy brought his brother David Oliver and his wife Haley Oliver, Haley helped Tommy create the Dino Thunder Power Ranger Technology

\- Billy activates Alpha 9 and downloads the entire Morphing Grid into his memory banks so the Federation can't obtain it

\- Billy and Alpha 9 create the Samurai Force Power Ranger Technology and he passes out the Samurai Force Morphers to create a new team

\- Tommy Oliver becomes the White Samurai Force Power Ranger, he commands the Samurai Falcon Zord and uses the Double Samurai Katanas

\- Kimberly Oliver becomes the Silver Samurai Force Power Ranger, she commands the Samurai Viper Zord and uses the Samurai Sting Chain Whips and the Samurai Energy Bow

-Reiko Oliver becomes the Crimson Samurai Force Power Ranger, he commands the Samurai Wolf Zord and uses the Samurai Blade Batons

\- Jason Scott, Reiko's godfather and former Power Ranger Leader, becomes the Gold Samurai Force Power Ranger, he commands the Samurai Lion Zord and uses the Samurai Energy Roar Katana

\- Billy Cranston is the chosen leader of this team and becomes the Red Quantum Samurai Force Power Ranger, he commands the Quantum Samurai Warrior Hyperzord and uses the Quantum Samurai Katana

\- Alpha 9 becomes the Purple Cyber Samurai Force Power Ranger, he commands the Cyber Samurai Gorilla Zord and uses the Cybernetic Samurai Katana

\- David Oliver becomes the Black Shadow Samurai Force Power Ranger, he commands the Samurai Bat-Panther Hybridzord and uses the Samurai Bat Fans and Samurai Panther Katana

\- Hayley Oliver becomes the Navy Samurai Force Power Ranger, she commands the Samurai Shark Zord and uses the Samurai Shark Katana and Samurai Tooth Daggers

\- After the team is assembled, Billy explains about the new Ranger Technology that they are infused with and the new Zord Technology at their command

\- Alpha 9 alerts the Rangers to the Federation Ranger Sentry Legions closing in on the Power Chamber

\- As the Federation Ranger Sentry Legions attack the Power Chamber, Billy tells the team to test out their new powers

\- The Rangers defeat the first wave of the invaders and quickly escape through an unrevealed access tunnel

\- Billy tells the Rangers that their Universe isn't the only one in existence but an infinite number of universes which he has named the Ranger Verse

\- He also tells them about a series of portals throughout the Ranger Verse known as the Ranger Verse Gates and that they must use them to find and rescue Zordon before the Federation either controls or destroys all of the Ranger Verse

\- As their mission starts and they head to the NASADA Space Port to reactivate the Astro Megaship

\- They head to the moon towards the first Ranger Verse Gate but Federation General Thrax and Ranger Sentry Squads are waiting for them

\- Billy accesses the Rangers' new Super Samurai Codex Armor and together they make it through to Universe 1

\- Federation General Thrax informs the Emperor of what had transpired and Emperor Drakkon sends a group of deadly Ranger Hunters to bring the Samurais to him

\- As they enter Universe 1, Billy's Quantum Morpher informs him of this Universe's history

\- He tells the Rangers that the Federation has an iron grip upon of this Earth and that they need to travel to the following Ranger Verse Gate located within the boarders of a Federation City Planet named Kronos

\- Tommy doesn't like this plan seeing how Federation forces are everywhere

\- Billy calls upon the Samurai Stealth Force Megazord and together they travel to Kronos

\- Reiko learns of the history and personal history of the Power Rangers

\- The Federation Ranger Hunters are hot on their trail

\- It takes over a month for the Rangers to arrive on Kronos and it turns out that the Ranger Verse Gate lies within the Federation Prison Section of the planet

\- The Rangers scout the area, trying to not alert enemy forces but they are soon found out by the Federation Power Rangers Elite Squadron

\- A battle ensues and the Samurais fall

\- David manages to escape capture in hopes to free his family in the near future so they can return to their mission to rescue Zordon

\- After obtaining the Samurai Force Ranger Technology from a Federation Lab, David is attacked by the Red Federation Elite Squad Power Ranger

\- During the battle, he discovers that this Ranger is actually Tom, Tommy's clone

\- It would seem that on this Earth, when the Federation invaded he and the other ZEO Power Rangers were quickly struck down but he gave in and became a loyal soldier to the Federation instead of facing death

\- David is amazed that anyone with family ties would fall into the Federation's grasp and quickly over takes his opponent

\- Zordon is once again moved to now an unknown Universe

\- David is too late to save him but receives a telepathic message from Zordon telling him not to worry about him and save the Samurais and Ranger Verse from the Federation

\- David listens and continues to attempt to free the Rangers

\- After taking three days, he enters the Federation Prison using the Dark Force Ability that has fused into his genetic structure once his Samurai Force Morpher bonded with him

\- He frees the Rangers and they use the Samurai Stealth Speed ability to quickly make it through the next Ranger Verse Gate into Universe 2

\- Within the boarders of an unknown Federation Universe, Emperor Drakkon begins the creation of the Dark Turbo Space Power Rangers and sends them into the boarders of Universe 2 to capture the Samurais

\- The moment of the Samurais arrival within Universe 2, Billy informs the team that the Federation and Machine Empire are at war with each other and Earth is caught in the middle

\- He also tells them that the location of the Ranger Verse Gate is located within the ZEO Power Chamber

\- The Rangers head towards the location but must fight through both enemy forces and kill anyone that stands in their way, none of them are comfortable with killing but they have no choice, it's either kill or be killed

\- They arrive at the ZEO Power Chamber and find the ZEO Power Rangers fighting for their lives against the Federation's Black Ranger Ops

\- The Samurais aid the ZEO Power Rangers and dispatch of the evil Power Rangers

\- After finding out more of the ZEO Power Rangers' history, Jason discovers that something is very wrong

\- The ZEO Power Rangers turn on their allies and capture the Samurais and take them to the Machine King Tommy Oliver

\- Alpha 9 uses his morpher to bond with Billy's and break free of the Machine King's prison

\- The Samurais defeat the ZEO Power Rangers and together the team strikes down and kills the Machine Empire Royal Family and the Royal Imperial Machines

\- The Samurais activate the Ranger Verse Gate and head to Universe 3

\- Billy discovers that the following Ranger Verse Gate lies within the boarders of New Tech City

\- Their mission will continue


End file.
